Can I see your Cards?
by Blaise Ron Shippers
Summary: Draco, Blaise, and Pansy get together for the first time in four years. Amungst their poker game, they begin to tell stories of the four years they were apart and how their lives are shaping up. Slash all the way around' BZRW, HPDM, HGPP. MPreg!
1. Poker game, part one

Disclaimer: Draco is hot Blaise is too, J.K. owns everything, so please don't sue!

Summery: Draco, Blaise, and Pansy get together for the first time in four years. Amungst their poker game, they begin to tell stories of the four years they were apart and how their lives are shaping up. Slash all the way around!' BZ/RW, HP/DM, HG/PP. MPreg! You don't like it don't read!

.Blaise Ron Shippers: Well here we are! With the first chapter of Can I see your Cards? We hope you enjoy it, as we had much fun making it. Warning! There will be Slash! And if you have a problem with any of the following pairings please don't read! Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson.

If you would like to be our beta please tell us so in your review! Thank you! R&R!

Chapter One

Blaise tapped his cards on the table smiling. He had almost forgotten how much fun it was to play 5 card. It had been almost four years since Pansy, Draco, and himself had gotten together to play the game.

Glancing back down at his cards, he placed two on the table face down. "I need two." He then smiled again and placed another three

Galleons in the pot. "And I raise three."

Pansy nodded her head and passed two cards over, sliding Blaise's face down cards into the discard pile, "Draco?" She asked, looking over at the blonde.

Draco looked down at his hand trying to hide a frown. His cards sucked! He rearranged his cards, making sure to keep his face blank, "Two." he muttered, placing the cards face down.

Blaise smirked. "Only two." He asked with an impish grin.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Careful Blaise. One might think you have a crap hand."

Blaise placed his left hand on his heart. "Me? Have crap cards? I like, invented this game!" He smirked after Pansy placed her three on the table. Blaise then shook his head. "That's why I don't see the point of you two trying to beat me."

Pansy snorted, "Merlin. I think your head inflated way to much in the past four years." She grabbed her three cards and after a quick glance at her hand, tossed her three gallons into the pile, followed closely by another three, "I see your three and raise you three."

Blaise giggled madly. "I see your three." He reached into his bag and pulled out three more. Giving each of them a kiss he threw them on the table. "Well, I've done quite a bit in the four years we haven't seen each other."

Draco looked down at his hand with an internal sigh. Those two cards really didn't help. He tossed nine galleons into the pile, not raising the bet, "You? Hah. My friend, nothing you have done in the past four years could compare to mine."

"You two are so sad. It's not really a competition to see who's life is more eventfull or not." Pansy smirked as she tossed in her galleons, "Besides, if it was, I would beat both of you hands down." She fingered her pile of money a moment before dropping four of the gold coins in, "Raise you four."

Blaise smirked. "Why don't you tell us then, Pansy dear, what makes the last four years of your life so much more event filled?" Blaise asked throwing the four into the pile and leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms and smiled. "I'm sure Draco's just dying to hear."

"Yeah, Pansy, do tell. Blaise and I are just shaking in our boots with anticipation." Draco said, he too leaning back in his chair after dropping in his galleons.

Pansy ran her fingers through her short black hair, "You sure you want to hear it? Wouldn't want to make either of you two jealous or something." She dropped her coins into the pile and folded her hands together, raising her eyebrows at her two friends.

Blaise snorted. "Like anything Hetero would make me jealous." Blaise rested his cards on the table. "Please, do start."

A/N: R&R Please!


	2. Pansy's story, part one

Disclaimer: Draco is hot Blaise is too, J.K. owns everything, so please don't sue!

Summery: Draco, Blaise, and Pansy get together for the first time in four years. Amungst their poker game, they begin to tell stories of the four years they were apart and how their lives are shaping up. Slash all the way around!' BZ/RW, HP/DM, HG/PP. MPreg! You don't like it don't read!

.Blaise Ron Shippers: Well here we are! With the second chapter of _Can I see your Cards? _We hope you enjoy it, as we had much fun making it. Warning! There will be Slash! And if you have a problem with any of the following pairings please don't read! Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson.

If you would like to be our beta please tell us so in your review! Thank you! R&R!

* * *

Pansy shuffled her cards into a small pile and grinned, "Well, you both know how much I like to paint and do all that artsy stuff, right?" Not waiting for an answer, she plowed on, "Well, a few weeks after our last get together...

"Pansy, these are absolutely amazing. We really need to get more of your work in here."

Pansy smiled softly as she gazed down at the moving portrait she was straightening on the stand. It was of the Grayvore children playing a muggle game of some sorts in their yard in Dunning. She had agreed to place her paintings in Linnea Devon's Art Gallery. It was in a smaller section of Diagon Alley that was a bit more secluded and artistically driven then the main shopping area more oftenly frequented by school aged children and parents.

"I've a few more at home in my studio. I'll owl the families that hold the originals to see what they think."

Linnea nodded and turned off to go and great a couple who had just walked through the door.

Hermione smiled at the couple who held the door open to her.

She loved walking through the art galleries that were out off the main road. Maybe thats the reason she picked the empty shop next to gallery way for her book shop.

She clasped her hands behind her back and walked past the store owner as she walked past her to welcome the couple. She didn't mind that she was being ignored, in fact it was kinda nice. No one asking her if she really was the one and only Hermione Granger.

She walked towards a woman who was hovering never a beautiful painting. "It's beautiful." She mumbled pushing her long braid over her shoulder.

Pansy started slightly. She hadn't even heard the woman next to her walk up. She hid it well though and gave a thoughtful nod, "One of my best."

Hermione looked over at the woman. Light brown eyes gazed at the short black locks of the other woman. "You painted this?" She looked back at the painting and then back at the woman, she noticed how familiar she looked and sounded.

"I did." Pansy tilted her head, "They are the children of a family I know." She reached up to fiddle with the lighting that illuminated the painting, shirt riding up slightly, "Much of my artwork is shown here, as a favor to the gallery owner."

Hermione's eyes traveled down and watched as her shirt rode up and her light colored stomach peeked out from between the fabric of the womans shirt and the denim of her jeans. She blushed lightly and looked away and back at the painting. "It must have taken a long time." She whispered trying to fight back her blush.

Pansy shrugged, "Not too long. The preliminary sketch was the worst." She straightened up and finally turned to her chatting partner. She sucked in a slight breath as her ice blue eyes fell on tan skin, a long golden brown braid and tight jeans.

Hermione nodded and looked back at the woman who was now looking back at her. She smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Her...mia, Hermia Mather." She smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermia." Pansy said, "I'm Pansy." She took Hermione's hand, marveling at the softness of it compared to her own hands, which were slightly calloused due to making homemade canvases and her brushes and pencils.

Hermione dropped her hand and looked once more at the painting before looking at the ground and shifting her weight. "So you want to go get some breakfast?" She asked looking up from the floor.

Pansy eyed the girl for a moment. Hermia looked really familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it. She blushed lightly as her own stomach growled and echoed around the mostly empty gallery. She hadn't eaten that morning as she had to be here long before the opening hour to set up, "Breakfast sounds wonderful. Do you have any particular place in mind or should we just walk and let our stomachs decide?"

Hermione grinned and started walking to the door. "Let's let our stomachs decide." She placed her hand on the door and smiled back at Pansy. "How long have you been painting?"

Pansy walked over to join her and took a deep breath of spring air as they stepped outside, "Almost as long as I can remember. It was one of my few guilty pleasures as a child." She replied. Glancing along the turnabout made of cobblestone Pansy nodded her head to the right, "Lets go that way first and work our way around. There are a few nice cafes down there that have delectable breakfast menu's."

Hermione nodded and took off towards the right. "That must have been nice. I was always a book worm." Hermione laughed a little. "But it sounds wonderful to have been painting for so long!"

The spring wind gave a rather fast blow and her hair flew out behind her pulling yet more of her hair out of her braid.

Pansy watched the brown curls dance as she answered, "It got tedious after awhile when my parents realized the talant I had. It wasn't until I started school that I started to enjoy it again." She slid one hand into the pocket of her jeans and the other was used to push her hair away from her eyes, "What sort of things do you read? You strike me as a person to find one subject and go at whole heartedly."

Hermione smiled widely. "I read everything! From text books to joke books." She turned and gazed at Pansy as she walked backwards. "I own a book shop right across the street from your gallery." She answered.

Pansy fought the urge to giggle, "Not my gallery. Just a friend who hosts my work." Pansy gazed over shoulder, looking in the direction of the gallery, "That little one in the nook over there?"

Hermione blushed lightly at being wrong. "Yeah, the one right over there." She paused and looked lovingly at the small shop. It was her baby, something that set her apart from the whole Harry Potter world and let her create her own, and she loved it more then her very life.

Pansy caught both the blush and the loving gaze at the slightly set back shop and smiled, "I'll have to stop in after we eat and check out the types of books you carry. I'm not what you would call an avid reader, but I do enjoy a good book."

Hermione smiled. "Everyone loves a good book." She turned around and started walking again. "Well, right over there is the Dragons Egg, it's got the best eggs and amazing coffee." She smiled and shivered. "I love coffee."

"I've only been to the Dragon's egg once, actually. I like coffee as much as the next person but my passion lies in any type of chocolate drink you can find. The Dragon's egg just doesn't spend enough time with anything but their coffee and eggs." Pansy said, with a bit of a sigh. Looking around the fairly small area, her eyes lit upon a plain door with a simple golden sign hanging over it, "Have you been to the Stirring Spoon?"

Hermione whipped around and looked over at the gold sign. "Can't say that I have. Have you?"

Pansy shook her head, "No, I haven't." She laughed, "I was hoping you were going to say yes! That cafe wasn't there the last time I was here in Diagon Alley."

Hermione puffed out her chest. "Feeling adventurous?"

Pansy smirked, "Always."

A/N: R&R!


	3. Poker game, part two

Disclaimer: As much as we love them they arent ours!

A/N: Okay I would just like to clear up this little thing before we get to the next chapter... **Two different people write this story! **Okay now that we have that clear we would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed our story! We almost cried with happiness! Oh thank you to all who didnt review but still put us up on your fav list! Thank you and please R&R!

Blaise raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand to silence her. "Hermia?" He shook his head. "Two things. One, who in their right mind names their kid Hermia? And two, how is this in anyway a big event in the life of Pansy? So you got asked out by a girl! So?"

Pansy sniffed, affronted, "Maybe it would have gotten to the 'big event', as you so nicely put it, if you hadn't interrupted me you prat." Pansy then grinned, "I know what kind of parent names their kid Hermia, and so would you if you had waited a bit longer."

Blaise smirked. "Nothing you can say will give such torture justice."

Draco watched Pansy and Blaise argue with a sense of deja vu. It was almost like they were all back at school playing this exact game but with Exploding Snap cards. Made him wonder, though, just were Pansy had gotten muggle playing cards. Just didn't seem her style. Or it didn't the last time they got together. But that was the point of this whole thing, to catch up and see what all has changed, both in experiences and in personalities.

"Pans, sweets, I really have to agree with Blaise on this one. That really doesn't seem like much of an...event."

Blaise smiled. "See? Draco agrees with me." Blaise then looked lovingly over at Draco. "Draco love, your not just agreeing with me so Ill do you tonight, are you?" He placed his hand on Dracos shoulder. "Because all you have to do is bend over and Im there." Blaise gave him a cheeky grin.

Draco grinned back at his friend and placed his hand on top of Blaise's, "Oh Blaise, it's been what...eight years? ten years? Never?" He swept the hand from his shoulder, "Unlike you, I'm a one man guy and intend on staying that way."

Blaise laughed. "Ah, well, it was worth a try!" He smiled and leaned forward towards Draco. "But if you ever feel like cheating... Or you happen to be really drunk..." He trailed off.

Draco shook his head, "It's not going to happen."

"Too right it won't. If it does I'll hunt you down myself." Pansy intoned, scowling at her friends, "I may tolerate a lot of weird shit, but if I ever hear about you cheating...Well, lets just say Harry will be to busy picking up your pieces to be angry with you. That is if he even deems you worthy to be picked up."

Draco's jaw dropped and he glanced quickly at Blaise before turning back to Pansy, "Er, calm down Pansy. We're just joking."

Blaise sighed. "Yeah Pansy, hes too short and skinny for me, I like em tall and built, and this one..." He poked Draco. "Just doesnt do it for me."

Blaise laughed. "Plus if you havent noticed I have a thing for red heads."

Pansy gave a slightly embarrassed cough, "Er, right. I've been a bit passionate about things lately. Sorry." She then turned her attention onto Blaise, "So? What have you been doing with your life thus far"

Draco, interested in this answer, turned his head to face his friend.

Blaise smirked. "Well for starts, Im head healer at Mungos."

Draco grinned, "Already knew that."

Pansy swatted his shoulder to silence him, "I didn't. How'd it happen?"

"Well I started studying to be a healer right after school ended. I had to find something to spend my time doing seeing as I couldnt masturbate all the time." Blaise smirked. "So I decided to become a healer, I studied for a year and then took the healer test. Of course I aced it."

"After that I just raised in rank 'till they had to give me the Head healer job." Blaise chuckled. "It only took three months."

Pansy snorted, "Place must have been pretty desperate if they raised you of all people to the top."

Blaise gave her an offended look. "I beg your pardon! Ill have you know that I didnt get up there on looks alone. You have to get people to vote you in there, have to get them to see how good you are." Blaise smiled "I really am the best of the best."

Draco shook his head as Pansy opened her mouth again, "Don't. That was way to easy." He looked at Blaise, "That can't be all. Life would get pretty dull if all you did was work and jerk all the time."

Blaise smiled. "Ah you caught me." Blaise stretched and put his hands behind his head. "You both know I went out with Ron at the end of school right?"

"If that's what you want to call it." Pansy muttered, even as she nodded in sync with Draco.

Blaises smile fell. "Well we broke up before the big war started, pretty much the end of seventh year. He had to go help Harry win the war and I... well I didnt have anything to do. Thats about the time I started looking in to jobs I could get."

Blaise paused. "By the time the war ended and the beginning of the rebuilding of the the Wizarding world began, I decided on being a healer. Two years later, when I started at Mungos as a clinic healer, was the last time we three got together.

"But you two already know that." Blaise placed his hands into his lap. "It was about six months later when I was head healer that the walls of Azkaban fell."

Blaise smiled. "Many Aurors were injured..."


	4. Blaise's story, part one

_Blaise smiled. "Many Aurors were injured..."_

Blaise's shoulders sagged as he looked up at the long staircase that separated him and his office. It was a little more then five hours since the walls fell from Azkaban and since then he had been on non-stop healer mode. It had been a while since something this big had happened, in fact as long as Blaise had been there nothing this big had happened.

Blaise groaned as he willed himself to walk up the stairs. It was times like these when he wished he could apperate inside Mungo's.

"Healer Zabini?" A small voice mumbled behind him.

Blaise groaned again and turned to look down at Jamie, he was working as an intern here at the hospital. Blaise sighed and crossed his arms. "Yes."

The boy blushed and looked down at the ground. Blaise had to admit he was a cute kid... "We have a problem..."

That woke Blaise up. It was rare that the other healers ran into a problem and mostly it was when some of the more stubborn Aurors where there, they seemed to always think that they were too manly to be in the hospital. They thought that because they had gotten themselves hurt they had to suffer through it. "Who is it this time? It isn't Boot is it?"

Jamie shifted. "No... It's..." He looked at the floor and scratched his head.

"Please, I'm dying to know." Blaise gave his office a longingful look and started down the hall Jamie running after him. "What room?"

"194"

Blaise paused and rubbed his eyes. "You do know that's the bone mending ward." He looked back down at Jamie who was a bright red.

"Yes, I know."

"You mean to tell me that you can't even fix a broken bone?"

Jamie looked up at Blaise and gave him a slightly pissed look. "I can mend bones perfectly fine, but he wont let us. He put a ward around himself and everytime one of us gets near, it shocks us."

Blaise's lip twitched upward as he started walking again. "Really?"

"Yes really!" Jamie yelled.

Blaise started to pull out his wand. "Now back to the first question, who is it this time?" Blaise grabbed the door handle to room 194, he pushed down and the door came open.

"Ron Weasley sir." Blaise's eyes widened and he closed the door again.

"I'm sorry, I can't help him, get someone else to help." Blaise mumbled.

Jamie's mouth fell open. "What!"

Blaise grimaced. Why him! He turned to leave.

Jamie pushed Blaise back towards the door. "Oh no you don't. He asked for the head healer now here you are and there he is! Go in there and act like a man, damnit!"

Blaise screwed up his face. "I don't think I will. I rather like being a woman."

Jamie stopped pushing and sighed. "Well, I can't make you if your afraid of Weasley.'

"Damn righ... Wait, I'm not scared of him!"

"He is quite a mean man..."

"He's just misunderstood."

"I can't believe he was a Gryffindor!"

"I can!" Blaise huffed crossing his arms.

"And that red hair!"

"How dare you insult red hair!" Blaise stamped him foot and grabbed the door knob. "I'll do it, but mind you it's just because I can't stand out here and listen to you ripping on red hair." With that he pulled the door open and went in.

Ron looked up from the bed he was sitting on, pissed. All he had done was broken his wrist, leg, hip and pinky toe, nothing to send him to Mungo's for.

He opened his mouth to yell at the man who walked in but he found himself unable to say anything. "Blaise?" He asked gruffly.

Blaise shivered a little and looked over at Ron. "It's Head Healer Zabini." He took a breath. "Mr. Weasley."

Ron's eyes widened. Blaise had just called him by him last name. Ron sighed and pulled out a cancer stick with his good hand and placed it in his mouth before lighting it with the same hand.

Blaise had yet to look right at Ron, and busied himself by reading what Ron had broken. Blaise's eyes widened. "You broke your right hip, left leg, right wrist, and your pinky toe on your left foot." Blaise turned around to look at Ron. "What in hells name were you doing?"

Ron let out a long stream of smoke. "Auror business."

Blaise wrinkled his nose. "You shouldn't smoke."

Ron took a rather long drag and blew it out towards Blaise. "And you shouldn't tell me what to do."

Blaise sighed and looked down at his hands. "This doesn't have to be so painful, just let me heal you then you can go on your way and I can go on mine."

Ron's hand stopped as it brought the cigarette closer to his mouth. His eyes hardened and he looked away from Blaise. "It's not painful, Healer Zabini."

Blaise's eyes widened. He knew Ron had dumped him because of the war and he had heard that Ron had changed, but he didn't think he had changed this much. Blinking a couple times he took a steep closer to Ron and pulled out his wand.

Holding out his wand over the broken limbs he slowly fixed the the hip, leg and pinky toe, his hand shaking the whole time.

If Blaise thought that Ron hadn't noticed how badly his hand was shaking, then he was in a deleriously false sense of security. Ron tried to remain calm, in fact he was taking deep intakes of his cigarette trying to enforce the feeling. It had been a long time since he had seen Blaise and old memories were hard to kill.

Blaise moved up to Ron's wrist, but in order to do that he had to leaned over the redhead. Blaise tried not to give it much thought and went on mending the bone. He started to pull back when he finished but was caught behind the neck by Ron's hand and pulled into a kiss.

He didn't really know how to react at first but soon he leaned into the kiss making it deeper as he crawled slowly onto the bed, letting his wand drop to the floor...


	5. Poker game, part three

Disclaimer: We so don't own anything within, other then the plot and continuing ideas. Which makes us sad.

A/N: Again, there are two of us writing this lovely little ditty. And, to be honest, our curiousity has gotten the better of us. We would like for all of you who review, to let us know how -you- think we're co-writing this. Then we'll give the winner, if there is one, some cookies or something. Or pie. I make a wicked apple pie. Cheerio and on with the fic!

"Wait, wait, wait." Draco said, sitting up straight and grabbing for his glass of pumpkin juice, "I really don't want to hear about your sex life Zabini."

Pansy winked at Blaise, "I dunno Dray, I wouldn't mind hearing about it, personally."

Blaise laughed. "Well you did want to hear about the 'big' event." Blaise giggled. "Didn't you Mr. Malfoy-Potter?"

"Next time, I do believe I'll be more specific." Draco replied, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh come on Draco, don't be so stuffy. Marriage life is making you into such a prude." Pansy said, crossing her arms and eyes.

Draco frowned, "It is not."

Blaise crossed his arms in mimic of Pansy's. "She's got a point there, when we were younger you loved to hear about the 'big' things that happened to be in me." Blaise said a matter-of-factly.

Draco shrugged a shoulder, "So things change. If I recall, I didn't want to hear about your exploits the last time we were together either."

Blaise looked to Pansy. "Is that true? I don't remember hearing an objection."

Pansy laughed, "I don't know Blaise. As -I- recall, Draco was a bit busy with diaper duty at the time. I don't think we really saw much of him at all."

Blaise's nose wrinkled. "Ew, How can you stand to have kids Drake! They smell, they're messy, they pull your hair, and barf all over you." Blaise shivered. "I'm never having kids. If I want an heir I'll become a very rich uncle to one of your kids." Blaise smiled evilly. "You don't happen to have a boy do you?"

"That depends. What should it matter to -you- whether I've got a boy or not?" Draco asked.

Pansy looked back and forth between her two friends and stood up, "If you'll excuse me from your conversation, I need to use the little girls room." She started towards the hallway, "Don't start the game without me now, boys."

Blaise nodded once and looked back at Draco. "I like boys better." He paused and then cut Draco off before he could say anymore. "You do know that she left her cards here unattended for all the world to see." Blaise's evil grin turned into a wide grin that showed his teeth, in an evil way.

Draco's grin matched Blaise's in size, "That's very true. Dare you."

"How much?"

Draco tapped his finger against his chin, "Hm, lets say, since Pansy can't lie worth shit, you do it and I'll throw the next hand after getting Pans to throw most of her money."

Blaise tapped his nose. "Get me a picture of Harry and the kids smiling and that will do it." Blaise reached over the table. "It's my ass on the line you know."

Draco nodded, his grin lightening down into a proud smile, "I can do that. Harry insists on family portraits every year, so I have a few on hand." He half stood and leaned over the card table, "So?"

Blaise flipped the cards over and shook his head. "Fours." He mumbled.

Draco flopped back into his chair, fanning himself in fake relief, "It could be much worse you know."

"Yeah, she could have my cards." Blaise smirked.

"Should I take that as a hint?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaise smiled and put his hands up in the air. "I dunno."

It was all Draco could do to keep from laughing, "Merlin, I missed your sense of humor. Next time we decide to wait 4 years before getting together again, we should at least write more."

"I think we should have a picnic."

"Oh, did I hear someone say picnic? I absolutely love picnics!" Pansy all but squealed as she walked back into the dining room/living room combo.

Blaise looked over at Draco and smiled again as if to say, 'do I have perfect timing or what.'

Draco shook his head and turned towards Pansy, resting his arm over the back of his chair, "Yes, you heard picnic. And could I get a refill here love?"

Pansy frowned slightly, but grabbed the jug of juice off the island. She handed it off before sitting back down, "So? What's this about a picnic? Who's going? Where's it gunna be? When's it gunna be? What're we gunna bring?"

"Pans, love, I just threw out the idea, you know, to see the twins and Harry again." Blaise smiled.

"I know that Blaise, but you have to plan these things out. You know, in advance. Take in all the variables. Weather, availability, that sort of thing." Pansy said, resting her lower arms on the table.

Blaise shook his head and smiled. "So big man, I heard you have another kid we don't know about."

Draco nodded and his 'proud papa' smile returned, "I do."

Blaise waited for a second. "Well?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, his intent to bait Blaise a bit noticeable one his face, "Well what?"

Blaise pouted. "Well, aren't you going to tell us your happy stories of love and devotion so we can throw up and get it over with?"

Pansy frowned at Blaise, "Stuff it, Zabini. I happen to like those kinds of stories."

Blaise laughed. "Well I've been in the birthing rooms and I'll tell you it's not as sweet as you think it is." He shivered. "Plus I'm a heartless Slytherin and your a Hufflepuff in Slytherin clothes."

Pansy sniffed and, choosing to ignore Blaise, turned to Draco, "So? Are you going to tell us about your newest bundle of joy?"

Draco nodded, "Well, you know that when we last split ways I was working on that deal with that shit music company off of Diagon Alley?"

Blaise nodded. "Vaguely."

"Well, a couple of days after our get-together I was enjoying an ice cream at Fortesques, working on one of my piano pieces...


	6. Draco's Story, part one

A/N: Okay, nobody could figure out our co-writing so, we're going to give the answer and issue a new challenge and new prize! How my and my friend are writing this is by character. Sort of like role playing but now. Now the new challenge: Who are each of us writing? There are six characters to choose from for two people. Have fun! and the new prize is your choice. Choice 1: A drawing of either Pansy/Hermione, Blaise and Ron, or Draco, Harry, and the twins. Choice 2: A short one shot written by us. You pick pairings or just a general story, but please, no het excluding Colin and Ginny.

--

_"Well, a couple of days after our get-together I was enjoying an ice cream at Fortesques working on one of my piano pieces..._

"Excuse me?"

Draco looked up from his sheet music, a frown crossing his face at the interruption, "May I help you?" His frown deepened into an annoyed scowl when the person talking to him, a tall, voluptuous blond, sat down

across from him.

"You are Draco Malfoy-Potter, are you not?" she asked, placing a black leather briefcase on the table in front of her.

Draco eyed her fancy robes and twisted, curly hair that was pulled back to show off diamond earrings that fell to her shoulders, with a bit of trepidation. Diagon Alley was full of gossips and reporters. People were going to get the wrong impression with this one. He knew it. Made him glad that Harry wasn't the overly jealous type, "It all depends. Who are

you and what do you want with me?" He asked.

The women smiled, showing off a row of straight white teeth, "I'm Callie Furlong, wizard/muggle liaison and correspondence for Virgin Records. We heard your music and think your working for the wrong company."

Draco's jaw dropped slightly in shock, which he quickly closed he tried to form the words his brain was supplying him with, "Virgin Records. –The- Virgin Records?"

Callie lit up a ultra slim cigarette, "The one and only." She pointed two of her fingers at him, "This company your writing for now is just a waste of your talents. You could be out there writing for the stars, not some low down, two faced tramp that couldn't carry a tune to save their life."

"What's the catch?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow, "This sounds a little to good."

Callie shrugged and leaned back, "I don't blame you for being cautious. If I were in your shoes I'm sure I'd feel the same way." She took a drag off her cigarette, "The only catch is that while you work with us, you cannot work for anyone else."

Draco nodded, "I could handle that." He paused, "What are the chances of me working from home? I have all the equipment I need there, plus it'll give me a chance to spend time with my kids."

"We can do that." Callie opened her briefcase and pulled out a sheet of papers, "I just need you to fill out these papers and sign the contract. It's a year long contract and we'll renew it at the time of expiration if we are

still satisfied with your work."

"Right. Do you need these right away or can I look over them and return them tomorrow?"

Callie nodded and stood up, flicking her cigarette out into the street,

"That's not a problem. Just owl them to this address," She pointed to an address on the top corner of the paper Draco was holding, "And someone will be in contact with you right away." She held out her hand, "It was nice to meet you and I look forward to talking with you again."

Draco shook her hand and stood up also. He walked down to the ramshackle building that he called an office and headed inside, going straight for his boss's door, "Sir? I quit."

A short, chubby man who had a bald spot the size of a dessert plate, looked up from his papers, "What? Why? Your one of the best men we've got! We can't lose you!"

"Sorry, sir. I got a better a deal." He handed over a bunch of loose papers, "That's the latest song you asked for, completed and ready to go. I'm going to go empty out my office and head home." Draco turned and stepped out of the office.

Going into his own four doors down, he pulled out a couple of small boxes. After resizing them, he began packing his things away. His photos of Harry and the twins, and the one of his and Harry's hand fasting. His papers, empty sheet music, his travel sized keyboard, pens, and pencils. Re-shrinking everything he walked over to the fairly large empty area by his door, and after a quick look around, disapparated home.

Harry was feeding Ivy and Hyacinth their last bites of lunch when a sharp pop resounded echoed through the downstairs. A quick glance at the clock that was similar to Molly Weasleys showed that Draco was home, "Dray? Love? Are you home for lunch?" He called out, not bothering to get up to find his husband.

"I quit."

Harry looked at his husband as he walked into the room, "Quit what?" He asked as he tilted his head up for a kiss.

"Work." Draco gave Harry the kiss he silently asked for, plus another, deeper one for good measure. He then turned and kissed his daughters hello, after spending a minute looking for a fairly clean spot on their heads.

Harry crossed his arms and watched Draco resize and unpack his few boxes, "Now, I know we don't need the money from it and I also know that you didn't care for working there all that much, but you got to work with your music! Where else are you going to find something like that? You'll be going stir crazy in a week if you spend that much time with me and the twins."

"Actually, dear heart," Draco paused waiting for Harry's normal snort to all his wacky pet names, continuing on once satisfied, "I don't think that'll happen. I just had the most surprising day."

Harry stood up to grab a wet cloth from the sink and began cleaning off the twins, avoiding their flying hands and open, jabbering mouths with ease, "Why? What happened?"

"This." Draco slid the papers down the table with his hand then took the cloth from Harry's hand to allow his SO to read them. He tugged at one of Hyacinth's sandy blond pigtails then jerked his arm back to avoid being bitten, "Hyacinth…"

Harry picked up the papers and scanned through them. Then, realizing what they were, plopped down at the table and read through them again, except this time more slowly, "Draco, is this really?" He trailed off as he flipped through the contract.

"Yeah, it's real." Draco looked up from the twins, "Why do you look so flabbergasted?"

Harry flipped through the pages again, "Have you looked through this contract? Its…wow…if we were actually hurting for money, I'd say one year at this place would cure us of that in an instant." Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes, "Your taking it?"

"Yes." Draco hoisted Ivy out of her chair and smoothed down the front of her light green shirt, "How would you and your sister like to go visit your grandparents tonight?"

Ivy looked at Draco through silver blue eyes before looking down at her sister then back up at Draco, "go to gampa's?"

Draco nodded, "If that's all right with your papa that is."

Ivy looked down at Harry, "papa? gampa's?"

Harry grinned up at Ivy, catching his husbands drift, "That sounds fine to me." He then stood up and plucked Ivy out of Draco's arms, then bent down to grab Hyacinth out of her chair, where she was standing, "I'll go finish washing these two and change them, and you can floo your parents." Harry grinned at the slightly betrayed look on Draco's face before giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco mumbled, heading towards the living room.


	7. Poker game, part four

Blaise smiled, then yawned dramatically, "That was so cute you're making me sleepy."

Draco shrugged, "I could care less what you think. You wanted to hear about the new baby and that's where it started."

"Dray, calm down. Blaise is just being an ass. You both did the same to me at the end of my little tale and we both razzed Blaise." Pansy said, frowning at Draco.

Blaise smiled and stuck his tongue out at Draco. "It really was cute though." Blaise said almost whimsical. "All the love that passes from your heart to your words was like fire in my ears. The love you two can show each other at a drop of a hat is inspiring." Blaise stopped, dropping his head and raising his right hand. "Draco, you have inspired me to be a better man!"

Blaise placed him hand on his heart, raised his head to the celling and yelled out. "By Salazar Slytherin I swear, that I will never, and I mean never be as corny as Draco Malfoy-Potter. Never!" Blaise ended with a laugh.

Draco chuckled, "I -like- being corny. It gets my feelings across quite nicely. No misunderstandings, or all that many fights, and this way Harry knows how I feel. It works." He then laughed, "But yeah, it grosses the kids out as much as it does you."

"Are you saying that I'm like one of your kids?" Blaise said highly offended. "I'm not sure I want to talk to you anymore."

"Yes, Blaise, that is exactly what i'm saying. You've got the maturity level of my six year olds." Draco said, still grinning. He turned to Pansy, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Pansy shook her head, "Leave me out of this one please."

Blaise crossed his arms. "Pansy please tell Draco to suck it."

"Are you deaf Blaise? I want left out of this one." Pansy stopped and grinned like a chesire cat, "No, on second thought, you both have the maturity of six year olds, starting fights over the littlest things."

Draco frowned, "Pansy I'm shocked."

"I agree with Draco! That was completely out of line! I mean how many six year olds think about sex twenty for seven!" Blaise raised his eyebrows as if to say 'see I'm right'.

Pansy snickered, "Well, to be honest, Blaise your actually the only one i know who thinks about sex 24/7. Not everyone is so dedicated."

Blaise sighed. "I know, I should so get a metal or something."

Draco sent a wink at Pansy before turning to Blaise, "We could...have Ron bronzed for you."

Pansy giggled, "While erect so you would still be allowed some fun with him."

"It would make a nice trophy." Draco said, nodding in agreement.

Blaise shook his head. "That would be really cold." Blaise shivered and broke out in to a grin. "But strangely exciting."

"Ugh. Thanks Blaise." Draco muttered, pretending to gag.

Pansy laughed, "I personally think it wouldn't be as satisfying."

Blaise shook his head. "I like watching him moan in pleasure and if he's not doing that then," Blaise shrugged. "It's just not worth it."

"Thats...almost a reassuring thought." Draco said, pretending to heave a sigh.

Blaise looked over at Draco and opened his mouth to speak then closed it and turned away again. "I'm still not talking to you. I hope you know."

"And he couldn't be like this in school? Could you just imagine all the solitude I could have had?" Draco asked, looking over at Pansy and grinning.

Pansy shrugged and gulped down some of her pumpkin juice, "Somehow i think he would have found other ways to annoy you."

Blaise stuck out his tongue at Pansy. "I am not annoying." Blaise huffed before adding. "And I'll sic Ron on whoever says that I am again. He's quite mean when wants to be."

Draco waved his hand, "See? Six year old tendencies." He grinned, then looked at Pansy, "I do believe we are back at you for this story telling time."

"Six year old tendencies my ass." Blaise mumbled. "You'll regret saying those words Drakie darling, I do run a hospital, if you've forgotten..." Blaise seethed to himself.

"Relax, Blaise. I know you run a hospital." Draco frowned, "What's got you so uptight over a joke?"

"I..." But Blaise didn't finish he closed his mouth and clenched his jaw, it was just one of those things that just ticked him off, people telling him that he acts like a little kid, that he looks like a little kid, and that he may not understand something because he on an emotional level wasn't developed enough. "It's nothing, just sick of it." He decided to say quietly, the joke wasn't funny when it's has been told to him before, only not in jest.

Draco shifted in his seat slightly. He was dying to know what was going on in his friends mind, but he also knew that that would just set Blair off even more, and he really wanted to avoid that. Draco really didn't want this get-together to end early nor on bad terms, "Ok." Draco then looked at Pansy, "I think its your turn, Pans."

Pansy sent a mock glare at her friend, "Don't call me that. I'm not a cooking supply. And yes, it is my turn."

Blaise's smile reapeared on his face. "Yeah! I want to know what you and Miss god-awful-name do after you entered this mystrious unknown club!"

"It's a cafe." Pansy growled, "Clubs are what you go to either for dancing or for fancy schmacy shit. Not breakfast. But since you asked so nicely I suppose I could continue on with my story...


	8. Pansy's Story part two

"Okay, well, I left off at Hermia and me going to breakfast. It was... nice. We also made plans for the next day..."

Pansy rushed through her flat, tossing her sketch pad and other loose art equipment onto the couch. She and Hermia had plans for the day, a new gallery opening in London, but she received an urgent call from a client who needed portraits done for a gift immediately. Finally having everything together, she sat down on the edge of the cushion and watched the fire, waiting for her date, of whom she had forgotten to get the floo address of.

Hermione stepped out of the fire and coughed quickly saying a cleaning spell on her soot covered robes. Smiling when she looked up to see Pansy she readjusted her purse strap. "Good morning Pansy! You ready to set off on our date?" She asked walking over to the brunette.

Pansy rose to meet Hermia, "Actually, I got a call for a job. Sounded really urgent or I would have turned him down. Is there any chance we could reschedule? Or maybe..." Pansy trailed off as she started thinking.

Hermione's face fell, and she started to examine her purse strap. "Oh." Was all the sound that she could really make, her throat seemed to have closed up.

"I am really sorry. I wanted to go to the opening but I can't pass up on a job." Pansy bit the tip of her tongue and finished off her thought from before, "Have you ever been to Essex?"

Hermione looked up and shook her head. "No, I can't say I recall every going there." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She tugged at her purse strap a few times, uncomfortable, "But why are you asking?" She asked, a little confused.

Pansy smiled, "Would you care to join me? Mr. Laurent won't mind and I think Analisse and Adrian would love you. We could bring out a basket, have lunch in Mrs. Laurent's gardens..." Pansy was prodding now, hoping that Hermia would say yes. The other option was knowing that if Hermia turned her down, they probably wouldn't see each other again, except in passing. She had an odd sixth sense about those sort of things.

Hermione let out a deep breath she hadn't known she had been holding and smiled the brightest smile that she had in a long time. "I would love to go with you. It would be fascinating to watch you work, not to mention the educational value!" She bounced a little on the balls of her feet. "I've always wanted to watch an artist at work."

Pansy nodded and led Hermia towards the kitchen with a hand on her upper arm, "Well, I'm going to warn you now, that it's probably going to be fairly boring for you. I do the main sketching and color hints and marks before I do my wash and re-sketch. Then it's lunch and on to the actual painting. I do all of it at the clients house so I can hand it off on the same day. It makes me seem much more reliable."

Hermione nodded, carefully filing that information away, "Much more." She said and then nodded again. "So what are we going to make for lunch?"

"Um, well, I don't really know what I have. I don't eat home cooked food much." Pansy pulled open a cupboard door and began searching through the contents, "You want to check to see if there's anything good in the fridge outside of left overs and take out? I've become quite hooked on muggle fast food. Particularly Chinese and pizza."

Hermione laughed and went to open the fridge. Her smile drooped a bit as she looked into the empty fridge. "Well, we could have ketchup." She said holding up a half empty bottle of ketchup.

"And Saltines." Pansy pulled said box from the cupboard, "Tasty and nutritious." Putting the box back she turned and leaned on the counter and bit her lip, "We could always stop at a deli. There's a great Italian one down the street."

Hermione smiled and put the ketchup back in the fridge and closed it. "We could also pop by my house and I could fix us up something." She said, blushing a little. "My friends say I'm a rather good cook."

"I'd like that. Just have to grab my bag and easel. Oh and are we apparating or floo'ing?"

Hermione thought about it for a second before deciding it had to be apparation. Couldn't very well floo to a place called Granger Estate without anyone getting suspicious. "Apparation will be the best way."

"Sounds good to me. Can you double apparate? Otherwise I won't know where to go."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Okay but you'll need to hold on tight. It's been awhile since I've done this."

Pansy smiled back and jogged into the living room to grab her bag, then back into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Hermia's waist, "Ready."

Taking a deep breath she blushed lightly at the warm arms that wrapped around her waist. Kitchen, kitchen, kitchen. She thought over and over imagining herself and Pansy in her kitchen. She placed her arm around Pansy as the feeling apperation gave passed through her.

Pansy steadied herself with Hermia's shoulder as they landed. She wasn't a fan of apparating. The feeling of her breath being sucked out of her was not a pleasant one, that was for sure. Looking around the kitchen, she smiled. It was fairly large, definitely larger then her own, and yet it had a homey and comfortable feel to it, despite the size, "It's nice! I really like this room." She knew she was jumping way ahead of herself, but she could see that the sunlight streaming in, as well as the ceiling lights, would be wonderful to paint under.

Hermione blushed prettily and smiled. "I'm glad you like it." She reluctantly let go of Pansy and walked over to the pantry. "So what would you like me to make?" She asked, reappearing tying an apron around her waist.

Pansy shrugged and sat down at the table, her chin resting on her palm, "Oh, I don't know. Anything your craving? I'd say hungry for, but it's going to be a few hours until we actually eat it."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the fridge. Pulling the door open she bent over looking in one of the lower drawers for sandwich meats, giving Pansy full view of her behind. She wiggled it a little before looking around at Pansy. "So what kind of meat do you prefer?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Er," Pansy cleared her throat and raised her eyes away from the view to Hermia's eyes, "No real preference, except nothing with little pieces of something else in them. The only exception to that is cotto salami."

Hermione smiled and went back to fishing in the drawer. Soon she stood with a few different sandwich meats in her hands, closing the fridge with her foot she smiled at Pansy again. "How about ham, turkey, or honey glazed ham? I don't have any salami, I'm out."

"That's fine, maybe a mix of the three?" Pansy stood and walked to the opposite side of the counter, "Would you like some help?"

"Sure. If you want you can either finish making the sandwiches or raid my pantry in search of cookies and other yummy snacks." Hermione said as she pulled a butter knife out of the drawer near the sink and walked over to the bread box.

Pansy stiffened slightly, "I'll take the sandwiches. I always feel a bit uncomfortable going through other peoples things, food cupboards or not."

Hermione laughed lightly and dropped the bread on the counter. "That's fine. I'll see what I can find." She walked quickly to the pantry and smiled to herself. "So, I never learned what your favorite color was." She yelled from inside the pantry.

Pansy glanced up at the door as she spread mayonnaise onto the bread for her sandwich, "Er, well, I like black, but since that's not technically a color I'd go with a deep prussian blue or maybe a dark violet. How about you?"

Hermione laughed lightly. "I have had a thing for red since I was younger, that and deep green." She replied, grabbing a box of crackers and a small box of chocolate cookies.

"I wouldn't say no to some crisps if you've got them." Pansy smiled at Hermia when she saw a flash of brown at the doorway, "And red and green are nice, but only in certain hues." she finished the sandwiches and leaned against the counter, arms crossed and the knife she forgot to put down sticking up by her elbow.

Hermione bit her lip. "Umm... Oh maybe.. Ah Ha! Your in luck I found some! I normally don't have any, but I have a friend who brings at least two bags over every time he visits." She smiled and walked out into the kitchen holding the three things. "Normally, he has them all eaten before he leaves but last time he had to head off in a rush and ended up leaving them here." he held out the bag. "I hope these are fine."

"Those are perfect, actually. The saltines is a weakness." She smiled and waved her hand at the counter, "I made four, all with a different combination. I think there's one with no lettuce or tomato either. I wasn't sure how keen you were on vegetables."

She smiled widely. "I hate them, but there good for me so I try to eat them. I like lettuce but no tomato's." She replied smiling.

Pansy nodded, "Well, I'll take the ones from the other sandwich you have then. I love tomatoes." Looking at everything accumulated, then at the wall clock above the sink she said, "We've got about half an hour until we need to be there."

Hermione nodded and leaned against the counter and glanced up at Pansy shyly. "What should we do till then?"

"Haven't the faintest, actually." Pansy replied with a soft laugh.

)Break(

Sorry about the wait everyone! We know that you don't want to hear excuses but here's ours anyway... We're just really really lazy... That and it... Heh.. So we'll get the next one out as soon as we can. Perhaps if you review we will feel more up to writing the next chapter...

Till then! Your lovely friends the .Blaise Ron Shippers. !


End file.
